


Midnight in Mor Dhona

by Matthew216



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew216/pseuds/Matthew216
Summary: “Y’shtola, there are days were I think that when I first ran into you in that little shrine in Limsa, I should have ran the other way as fast as I could.”
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Midnight in Mor Dhona

Midnight in Mor Dhona.  
By Matt Taylor

The months that had proceeded their return to Eorzea had been hectic. Being back in the Rising Stones again after so long had been a wonderful, reassuring time for most of those who referred to themselves as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. He himself had immediately gone to get in contact with Broken Mountain and Curious Gorge, and fill them in on what he had been up to. He had spent a good deal of free time wondering whether or not Gorge was getting on with that Au Ra girl, and after a somewhat comical encounter, they seemed to be on the way to….something. He didn’t want to make any iron predictions where his old trainer’s love-life was concerned.

He had gone to Wineport after that, to be greeted by a special event. The Roegadyn master vintner, Byrglaent, was unveiling the first official release of the new Bacchus wine. He had met again with his friend, Shamani Lohmani, and they and Byrglaent had spent an evening together on the rooftop dining space of his winery, enjoying a great many of the newest edition of the legendary wine. Old stories were exchanged, food was eaten (all pieces that Byrglaent claimed went will with this particular wine) and, perhaps, too much wine was drank, but he had left the next day with only a small headache, and multiple bottles, some of which still stood in a wooden shelf.

Then there had been Thancred. He ran into him in the Twelveswood, while checking up on the Sylphs, who were having a “political,” for lack of a better word, tiff with the remaining Touched Sylphs. Thancred had ran into Gerolt at sometime and was trying to get him to forge for him either a new gunblade, or a pair of daggers. Thancred knew about his own connection to the drunken master, and had asked him to intervene for him. Gerolt agreed, but needed some Timarium ore, whatever that was.   
Turned out it was the calcified remains of an ancient dragon, and getting it had needed Hrasevelgr’s approval, and that had involved a test of courage, respect and drive. Then Gerolt needed Time-bound Flux, which was a substance that could only form in areas where a rare disturbance in time occurred. Then it was Ore of Nalphia which had necessitated….

Well, you understand. Thancred was happy with his new weapons, and he was left wondering why he said yes to so many requests.  
Tarz Kolheim, Hyur of Highland descent, called by many the Warrior of Light, had his own personal quarters in the towers that rose above the city of Revenant’s Toll in Mor Dhona, along with the rest of the Scions. With their return, each of them had gone about their separate ways for some months, each catching up with friends, getting back in fighting shape, or doing things that they didn’t wish to speak of.

He was now here, with the very rare experience of having nothing to do. Sort of. It was the middle of the night, he was in bed, and the doors to the balcony were open. They had no reason to fear intruders though, as the Rising Stones had been protected with powerful wards since the first “incident” with the Crystal Braves. His current “company” had had a role in those.

“Did I tell you?” She said, quietly. “An invitation came for us today from Ul’dah. Nanamo is holding a great banquet to welcome the Scions back. She wants, at least, you and me to come.”  
He grumbled, briefly.

“For a girl who’s so concerned about the plight of those with less, she sure loves her fancy banquets.”

“Considering all the good she’s done, I’m willing to stomach her occasional love of the high-class.” She said. He could hear the smile in her voice. Y’shtola’s naked back was pressed against his chest, her tail wrapped casually around his thigh in a surprisingly possessive show. His own arm was draped around her waist, his finger drawing slow circles on her stomach.

“Besides, as the most famous hero of our times, I would say it’s important for you to show support for all the good she’s doing.”

“Y’shtola, there are days were I think that when I first ran into you in that little shrine in Limsa, I should have ran the other way as fast as I could.”

“That would have been the wiser decision.” She said with the same mirthful undertone.

They had begun sleeping together while on the First. It had been a surprisingly sudden change in their relationship. She had had two years to think about him, He found himself speaking to her in ways that could, in a certain view, be seen as flirting, and he remembered being somewhat hurt when she mistook him for a Lightwarden. Not that he didn’t understand. To her aetheric vision. The Primordial Light he had absorbed had thrown her off. All of this had led to where they were now. He was far from unhappy about it though.

“Minx.” he said, tightening his arm around her waist. She chuckled under her breath. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said. “That word usually refers to someone who tease and prods for amusement. I know that that does not describe me at all.”

“Of course, your thoughts are only ever on the feelings of others, right mother?”

“Hush you, or I will be forced to punish you.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, darling.”

She chuckled under her breath again. A deep breathy sound that caused him to loosen his grip around her waist, and begin to casually rub her stomach. He was rewarded with an appreciative noise.

“Aren’t we supposed to be sleeping right now?” She asked.

“You’re the one who started the conversation.” In truth he had not yet fallen asleep yet, but there was no reason to let her know that. She cuddled up against him more, enjoying the feel of bare skin against her back.

“Would you believe that I forgot to tell you earlier?”

“No.”

“Hmph.”

The next few minutes passed in blessed quiet.

“You know, if you had run in the opposite direction, you’d never have had situations like this.”

“I suppose there was some benefits from it.”

She turned her head around to look at him over her shoulder.

“Only some?”

He smiled, sat up some, and kissed her deeply. He arm reached up around his head and pulled him in deeper. She smiled as he pulled away and lay back down behind her, pulling her up against his body once more.

“Plus there’s the fact that the world would have ended multiple times.” She said.

“You and the Scion’s would have dealt with it, if I didn’t. You’re the one with the magic.”

“A minor thing, there’s much more of you to be admirable than you think. You’re dedicated, devoted…”

“Hmph. All I know how to do is swing an axe, albeit with great power and skill.”

“Humble.”

“Of course.” He said, smiling.

“The living definition of it.”

“So when is this dinner?” He asked.

“In two weeks time. She wants to make this a big soiree, so she’s ordering some special things for it.” Y’shtola said, yawning afterwards.

“Bacchus wine, I assume?” He said.

“Probably.”

“We have 8 bottles of Bacchus here.”

“Yes, but, you got that as a gift for helping revive the vine. Most people haven’t tried it yet.”

“I suppose I’m in no position to complain.”

“Quite.” She said.

The conversation lapsed back into silence. He closed his eyes and wondered if it was a decent time to try to actually sleep. Instead he found his hand slowly moving up and down her hip, floating one finger only just above her skin, not quite touching her.

“Fiend.” Y’shtola said. “People traditionally sleep at night, you know.”

“I’ve always been a rebel in some ways. As I said before, you started talking.”

“Blaming me for your depravity. Taunting an innocent woman who’s only trying to get her sleep.”

He smiled. She had had no problem with his “depravity” in the past, nor had she had any earlier that night.

“This thing will probably require new clothes.”

“Well, we certainly can’t go with what we’re wearing now.” She said with just a bit of underlying sarcasm.

“Pity, I always enjoy seeing you in this outfit.”

“Pervert.”

“Only for you, darling.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer against him. Once again quiet reigned, as her tail tightened around his thigh.

“I love you.” He said, his voice matching the quiet of the room.

“Of course you do.” She said, and he could hear the grin in her voice.

“Hmph.” She could hear the unspoken question in his voice.

She suddenly rolled over, and put her arms around his head. Her eyes were white, reflecting the blindness she had lived with since the incident in Ul’dah years ago. Not that it mattered to him, he could see many things in them.

“It’s not like I chose you over the hundreds of men who have presented themselves to me as a potential mate over the years.” Y’shtola said, her face a mere inch from his. Blind or not, she always knew where he was. He had seen more than a few of those potential suitors, and the fact that he was here, now, did make him smile.

She kissed him deeply.

With that, she nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder, and sleep finally began to claim them both.

“Silly man, of course I love you.”  
THE END.


End file.
